Hatred of Akuma
by KawaiiOtakuChan
Summary: Amu Hinamori had to endure lots of abuse from her foster parents until she runaway and led a life with Utau. On the other End the Duke of Aku world wants to see his first love and sister, but both Amu and this "Duke" Have to fight a duo of souleaters. Though further on They battle an old friend of their who was supposed died!
1. The Arrival

**Hope you enjoy this! Some info before you read.. Any anime they watch is a reality Show! So V.K characters are like celebrities in that world! I hope you enjoy and read my bottom messages.**

**Ages:**

**Amu: 4 to 16**

**Utau: 16**

**Neko-kun: 5**

**Mystery Person: Mystery...**

* * *

Hatred of Akuma

By: KawwaiiOtakuChan, Or Otaku-Chan

Chapter 1: The Arrival

A little girl jumped up and down waiting to see her parents. Her blush and smile glisten like the sun. She was so happy to see her parents since they were coming from America. She turned on the T.V to watch some of her favorite Reality shows. The channel News came on first. She sat down and was about to change it but then ...

"We have some breaking news. They're has been a huge car crash on the highway. 3 or 4 cars seem really damaged. 1 on the cars were crushed into pieces! The investigators are trying to identify who the passengers were and how this occurred, stay tune." Said the News Reporter.

"I wonder who they are.. I hope they survived!" The little girl said as her hair bounced up.

"We Have fully identify them now: Hinamori Tsumugu and Hinamori Midori, are consider dead. If you have any informa..." The Reporter continued on.

The shocked girl dropped the remote controller. She was shocked that every part of her was trembling. Tears rained from her eyes. She fell to the ground, crying harder and harder.

" Mama.. Papa .. d-died. N-noway..impossible. MAMA AND PAPA CAN'T BE DEAD!" She screamed out.

This was only the beginning of her hatred. It had just started.

**The beginning of Hinamori Amu's Hatred**

**~ 12 Years Later ~**

The crowd was silent, waiting for the concert to begin. They were so anxious to meet the singer of their dream. At the same time, the lights sparkled at the stage and the famous 2nd singer of the duo appeared, along with the band. The crowd screamed Hoshina Mizuku name out.

Mizuku had very long Blue hair usually kept into two ponytails that reaches her mid-thigh and blue eyes. She wore a black dress that had a small chibi ghost on it. A black frock with silver Feathers attached to form a chain lies on her waist.

"Mina~! Are you ready to see your souleater!" Mizuku said with excitement. Everyone jumped around crazy. Mizuku did an evil grin as the main singer of the duo revealed herself.

"Kya! Iruyo! Iruyo!" The crowd screamed trying to touch her. A girl with long pink hair appeared onto the stage. Her black dress made of black feathers. A pink feather chained her waist kinda like Mizuku. Everyone cheered on and on! Iruyo and Mizuku secretly evil smiled.

The song begins and the crowd goes crazy as soon as they hear the guitar. (**I don't own Glass Doll!) **Iruyo begins to sing with Mizuku while they do they're dance routine too.

_**Iruyo: **__Gaze into the Mirror_

_And Tell Me Who You See On The Other Side_

_**Mizuku: **__The Heavy Velvet Skies_

_And the Rustling Winds Have Changed Their Colors_

_**Iruyo: **__Let me Hear Your Voice_

_Show Me Your Body, And Set Me FREE_

_The Key Is Long Gone_

_**Both: **__And I'm Locked In This Birdcage All Alone_

_Its And Endless Story~_

_Where I Wander My Dreams, Bounds!_

_By Chains only I can see_

_My longing eyes of glass_

_Have grown weary of waiting_

_I wish to quit this world _

_Yet, fearing the end_

_I continued on trapped~..._

Iruyo takes a glance at the crowd and smiles. Small Black Wings appears out of Iruyo and Mizuku. Mizuku smiled and licked her lips.

_' The shows about to begin' Mizuku thought_

" And to they who thy torment me from this cage, shall I be the one to suck your souls," Iruyo whispered.

The wings flinched. The soul of the people who have lots of radiance escaped their owners mouth and into Iruyo and Mizuku.

"Thank you Mina~!" Mizuku Waved up and down. Iruyo walked from the stage whispering **"Thou Art I and I am Thou, From the sea from thy soul, I am Iruyo master of Hatred. Remember that!" She smiled evilly.**

**~ The Other Day - Daytime ~**

The beginning 2nd period was about to begin. A timid girl who sits in the corner waits for her Bestfriend. Her only friend. She read her book quietly until someones slams the door opens. Her ponytails and breast bounce up and down. Boys quietly blush as girls whispers. She stuck her tongue out on them. She smiled happily on the timid girl. The timid girl continued reading til Utau got mad and tipped her book.

"Utau..Don't do that again! My book fell!" The timid pinkette said quietly.

"You're the one reading and you should have expected me already, Hinamori Amu!" Utau pointed.

Hinamori Amu was the odd girl. She had forgotten everything when she was 4. She only remembers how her parents died. She had faint memories when she was 5 and 6. That was only her lost of memories, only at does ages she forgot. Amu had experienced lots of abuse from strangers that were supposed to be her foster parents till one day she ran away. She had robbed her previous foster parents before she left. Amu has a ability to see the true demon inside people, whether they were dangerous or not. She had no friends, except for Utau, because of her abitlity. Another weird thing is that Amu would pass out for no reason, like Utau would.

Utau holds a demon inside her. Amu knows that but doesn't know what kind. Utau never reveals her true demon to anyone except Amu. Utau considers Amu like a sister. She had experienced the same kind of Abuse from her own world and escaped to the world she is in now. Utau was really pretty and would protect Amu when she was bullied. Girls never like Utau since they were jealous of her. The boys were all in love Utau.

" Did you see the duo's concert? It was so cool! Iruyo-sama Is so cool, I wish I was her. Mizuku too is so cute and is always peppy!" A classmate told her friends. Utau scoffed on what they said. Amu and Utau had a bad feeling of the two superstars- Hoshina Mizuku and Kuro Iruyo were called the I.M souleaters.

"Ohayo Minasan, Class is starting so get to your seats." The teacher said. Utau sat behind Amu. Amu put her book up so that the teachers wouldn't see her. Amu grabbed her iPhone 4 to watch V-Knight ( **A/N you know Vamp Knight) **Utau loved seeing it with her.

"What A Beautiful Light..." And That's the end of VK! Amu was Shocked and so was Utau but even more.

"N-N-NANI~! WORSTED ENDING EVER!" Utau yelled in front of the class. Amu whispered "Stupid Uu-Ta-Uu."

"Tsukiyomi Utau and Hinamori Amu! detention!" The Teacher yelled.

"Sorry" Utau bowed. Amu just hid from the laughing from the students. They quieted down when Utau glared at them.

**~After Detention~**

"You stupid Girl!" Amu Yelled as they were walking.

"Ba-But the ending was so shocking. I mean Zero and Yuuki have a son.. Yay! But The daughters Kaname's? Then he's revived!? I couldn't hold it in!" Utau said.

"Yea Yea! I understand you.. a little" Amu stuck her tongue out.

"To apologize even more, My brother is coming over! You two could.. ya know -" Utau whispered

"I'm not interested in a person I never met! And I can't fall in love with a demon yet.. I want to have a normal life now!and I waiting to meet them again!" Amu quietly said at the last sentence.

"Your first crush.." Utau said looking at the sky.

When Amu was little she Loved 2 people who was in her life. After the death of her parents, 4-year-old Hinamori Amu was an unwanted child due to her ability. One day while she cried on steps to her house, a Boy that was looked 1 years older than her consoled her. He would play with her and do everything with her. He too was a demon but just like Utau, He wouldn't tell what kind. Utau and Mystery boy demon scent was very faint. One day he had to leave, He promised Amu that he would see her again. That was her first crush.

The second person was a girl. A girl who was mean to her but loved her like a sister. She would love to bake pastries with her, she loved to do everything with her. But one day she was bullied for being with Amu and left. Amu would call her Onee-chan and the boy Neko-kun.

"Its getting dark.. I'll sleep over your house" Amu said.

Utau house was a normal plain house. Not too big but not too small. Utau was re-watching VK on the T.V. Amu was washing some plates. Then a commercial popped out. The I.M souleaters.

"Gya~ Hate their guts" Amu said sitting on the couch.

"Ara~ Utau some..one is co-coming, De..mon" Amu fainted on the couch. Utau just looked at her with a sorrow look. A guy entered the room. His dark blue eyes sparkled once he saw Amu.

" Onii-chan, why do you have to make her faint. We were having fun" Utau pouted.

"Not yet Utau. She can't see me yet" He flicked Utau. He walked over to Amu.

"I missed you.. My little Amu."

**Who is this Man.. could it be...**

**Next Up: After Stage**

**Otaku-Chan- Yo! I missed you guys. I promised to work really hard on this one! Thank you for reading. Do you guys remember me? The writer of the weak story Battles Between Predators.. This series will be even longer and even epic..er.. if thats a word. Chapters will come out everyday! since I have no school and I need to work on my writing.. also I hope my fans or new fans will love.. See ya tomorrow.**

**Please Review or Just love it.. :) Either one makes me happy!**


	2. After Stage

**Otaku-Chan: Enjoy Everyone! I would like to Thank God Fernri-kun! Thank you for being my first follower and I think you read my old story so thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: After Stage**

**Amu's POV**

**~A Week Later~**

Its been a week after I fainted at Utau's house. Its been weird since Utau has avoided me, Did I do something wrong? I've tried speaking to her but the only thing she says is " Don't come close." Something ups, wonder what it is. The only thing I remember was that I sensed a demon. I've been worried lately since I haven't heard anything about I.M souleaters. Their supposed to have a concert today.

The school bell ringed, and every kid headed toward was the last period. I was walking at my pace but I was stopped. I was stopped by a group of girls.

"Oh My, isn't it Hinamori Amu. Where's your bodyguard, whats her name.. Ah Utau," The girl said.

" Can't you see she isn't with me. You are stupid~ Saaya." I said.

_'What the-! How did that escape my mouth! Crap!'_

"What! You! You Bitch! How dare you say that to me" Saaya punched me. I fell to the ground, my glasses broke. She kicked me hard in the stomach. Then I saw her.. Utau.

"U...Ta..u! Help Me!" I screamed out. Utau looked at me with sorrow eyes and ran. Why'd she leave me? What I didn't know was that she was crying. Saaya watched me struggling to stand up until I finally did.

"You brat!" Saaya was preparing to hit me. But before this happen everything went black...

**~5 Mins~**

I woke up, well I was still standing there. I looked around to see Saaya's gang all on the ground. I startled ran up to Saaya.

"H-How dare you.." Saaya tried saying. I then realized that their was blood on my face. My whole body trembled, I didn't know what I did. Then I hear a whisper in my head.

_'You fake! Your just a monster, a helpless monster! I kill anyone using you so beware'_

"St-Stop! Stop!" I said clenching my head. I called the hospital and ran away.

What Did I Do?

**~After School~**

**Normal POV**

Amu just stood in her room, crying. She gently touched her stomach which hurt. She then had A quick memory of Neko-Kun. How He grab her hand and hugged her. Amu hadn't known that she had dropped 6 tears just thinking about that.

Elsewhere, Utau wiped her tears away and entered her house. She saw the mysterious person.

"Thanks A lot, Onii-chan!" Utau yelled throwing her purse on the couch.

" What?" He said.

" Amu! She was getting bullied and I couldn't save her! She must be crying her eyes out! How come I can't be with her Yet!" Utau Yelled as she waved her arms back and forth.

" Dont yell, you crybaby. Have some patients, Soon you'll be with her" He said, flicking Utau.

"Ow! It better be soo-" Utau fainted into his arms. At that same time Amu fainted back to her bed.

"Utau?" He confusedly said. Just then, A bright light beamed out of Amu and Utau.

" Oh! I sense that this is happening to Amu too. Seems interesting!" He grinned.

**~ The I.M souleaters concert~**

Everyone was so excited to be in this concert. They bought lights to wave in the dark. They bought t-shirts of the duo. They were somewhat worried when they heard they were coming late but expected them coming soon. Then The light shot onto the stage.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting! Now let's have a good Sakura Feast! Hurray hurray!"

Mizuku stepped forward showed herself from the misting fog that played on stage. Mizuku wore and white dress with A white bridal veil. Her blue hair was kept in a bun. And she wore a very sparkling wings that flew down from her waist. She had chains as a belt and necklace. On the back of her dress hold the chibi Ghost.

" You're souleater IRUYO-CHAN!" Mizuku made everyone screamed with excitement.

"How many time did I tell you, Mizuku. Dont call me Iruyo-chan!" Iruyo whispered.

Iruyo stepped in the light and the crowd screamed. Iruyo had pinkish white hair that is tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair, and reddish eyes. She wore a flowery red leotard with red spoilers. **( A/N im making her look like Inori/Mana)**

" Mina~ Ill be singing Sakura meikyuu!" Iruyo yelled with fake excitement. The crowed waved their glow sticks as the music began. (**A/N Sakura Meikyuu is own from Kanon Wakeshima.. Not me!)  
**

_**Iruyo: **__Does the darkness that cling to your whole body_

_Perplex and afflict you?_

_Not even knowing your fate a few hours later_

_**Mizuku: **__This love carved in my heart shouldn't be able to be broken, yet...!_

_**Iruyo: **__Your voice~ pulls me back_

_Cherry blossoms dance down at my feet that give way_

_Cut up the labyrinth that seems to be swallowed up_

_And feel my power that won't stop_

_**Mizuku: **__Finding out your frightened back_

_Does the darkness that soaks into your mind_

_Upset your breathing and disturb you?_

_Opposing our determination of several hours ago_

_**Iruyo: **__Gently removing this anxiety that lurked in my heart_

_**Mizuku: **__Even if everything disappears into a dream_

_I want to cross over it and believe in you_

_Cut up the labyrinth that stands immediately before us_

_And feel my power that won't stop!_

_**Iruyo:**__There's nothing I want so much I'd part with my precious memories_

_Never let go of my hand_

_Beyond that point_

_**Mizuku: **__Your voice pulls me back_

_Cherry blossoms dance down at my feet that give way!_

_Cut up the labyrinth that seems to be swallowed up_

_And feel my power that won't stop!_

_**Iruyo: **__Even if everything disappears into a dream_

_I want to cross over it and believe in you_

_Cut up the labyrinth that stands immediately before us_

_And feel my power that won't stop!_

Iruyo sneaks a peak at the crowd and smiles but then she see the mysterious person. He smiled at her before sending her a glare. She stopped singing making the crowd whisper.

"Mizuku im not hungry. Keep singing, have it to yourself." She whispered.

And Mizuku happily sang as Iruyo walks off stage. She cursed under her breath as she walks to her on room. Iruyo watches Mizuku finished the song and starts singing Meikyuu Butterfly.

"You, The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down. Embracing every bit of my fluttering love" Iruyo hummed this love song. Then she cursed under her breath.

" So you do have a good side.. Or was your true self thinking about me, Iruyo-Chan.." The mysterious person enter.

"Ikuto! What do you think you're doing here!" Iruyo pointed. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was her worst nightmare.

" I just happen to visit and met you here, Iruyo." He sneaked behind her.

" Gya! Get out! Why did you come here!" Iruyo said as she walked back.

" Just to see you, Iruyo or shall I say **Amu**." Ikuto whispered.

"Wha-! What do you plan on doing with her!" Iruyo? said.

" I plan on making her mine." He said.

" Don't you dare **Sink your fangs in her"** Iruyo said madly.

" I don't plan on doing that.. I'm just here to pick up my little sister." Ikuto walked towards the door.

" If you do anything bad to Amu I will kill you!" Ikuto glared as he walked out of the room.

" I'm only planing on her to kill you! Remember I'm just the true one, she's just a fake.. Mwahaha.." Iruyo evilly laughed.

As Ikuto walked in the Hallway, he stopped at a T.V that showed Iruyo and Mizuku

" I don't plan on sinking my fangs in her... yet!" Ikuto smiled.

* * *

**How do they know eachother!?**

**Next up: Who are you!?**


	3. Who Are You?

**~Who Are You~**

**Amu POV**

_ Ouch! My head hurts.. Where am I? I'm in a field of Sakuras, the petals fly around me. It's really pretty._

_There's someone over there..who? someones walking towards me.. Iruyo? No.. It's a boy._

_"N-neko-kun?" I ask. He runs up to me. He looks at me with Sorrow eyes. I see two girls running up to me._

_"Onee-chan.. Utau?" I confusedly said. I couldn't see Onee-chan really good nor Neko-kun. _

_"Why are you guys looking at me like that. Were all back together!" I smiled. They all looked at me with the same sorrow eyes._

_Neko-kun grab my left hand, holding tight. Onee-chan grabbed my right hand and Utau hugged me. Both onee-chan and Utau were crying._

_"I'm sorry, Amu" They said in unison._

_"What?" _

_Neko-kun and Onee-chan let go of my hand. Utau let go of me. They all walked in different direction. _

_"no.. NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! We just met! NO!" I said chasing after them, but they were already gone. I sat their, in the mid of the Sakura field, crying my eyes out._

_"You have me, I'll protect you.." Someone said._

_"Who?" I looked around._

_"Me... I'll protect you. I'll kill them for you. I'll kill anyone for you..just like your parents" She said._

_"No! Don't kill them.. No!" I yelled_

_"Why not? They all Hated you!"_

"NO!" I said waking up.

"Just a dream.." I sighed happily. I realized someone was with me.

"Where am I" I asked

"At your house..dimwit." A girl said.

"Utau..." I noticed it was her.

" I woke up earlier than you. Since your awake, I can leave." Utau said grabbing her coat.

"Wait! Lets walk together to school." I said.

"No. I'm going alone.. someone gonna pick me up." Utau said. She left and I ran to my window. It was some guy with sunglasses on and had blue shiny hair. Boyfriend? No.. Utau doesn't like no one.

The guy looked up at me. I obviously looked away. He saw me and smiled for some reason. Weirdo.. He looks kinda hot though.

**~After School~**

**Normal POV**

Amu grabs her bag and was about to leave. She overhears two girl chatting.

"OMG! Did you see The M.I Souleaters!" One girl said.

"Totally! It was so awesome but Iruyo-sama left the stage early, why?" The other girl said.

" Like I would know! But Mizuku-sama took over, she so cool and peppy." The girl says but then Utau passes by and she looks at Utau.

" For some reason Utau kinda looks like Mizuku.. And now that I notice Amu looks like Iruyo." The girl said.

_'Huh?' Amu thought_

"No way! Amu? That dweeb, she can never look like Iruyo-sama. Utau.. No she isn't! Mizuku is way better than her!" The girls said. Amu stand in front of them.

"Kono Baka's~" Amu sticked her tonuge and ran after Utau.

"That Bitch!" The girls said.

As Amu ran to get Utau she bump into Saaya. Saaya fell and once she saw Amu she scooted all the way back.

"I-im sorry" Amu said.

"Ge-get Away from me! You.. You MONSTER!" Saaya said running away. Amu saw that she was injured pretty badly since she limp a little. Amu looked at herself trembling from the word monster. She sat there on the floor.

_'Can't you see.. Your just A fake! A monster..look around..' A voice said_

Amu looked around to see everyone looking at her. She was shock of there scary faces but she remember about Utau and ran after her.

**~In the mid of Walking to Utau's house~**

"UTAU!" Amu yelled running up to her.

"What?" Utau said while walking.

"Why are you avoiding me? Do you hate me!? Why!?" Amu said.

"Yes, No, and I can't say. If that's all then bye!" Utau said walking a little faster.

"Not the response I wanted..." Amu said looking away. She notice that Utau was trying to get to her house fast. Utau was holding her phone hard.

"Utau?" Amu asked.

"Nani?" Utau said stopping. Amu ran and grabbed her phone.

"If you want it, then come and get it!" Amu said sticking her tonuge out.

"KORA!" Utau said trying to catch up to the running Amu. Amu was trying to reach Utau house. Amu ran up to Utau house and I forgot that it could be lock, but for some reason it wasn't.

"No! Dont enter!" Utau said. Amu looked back and open the door to find the guy Utau drove to school with.

He looked like he had just finished taking a shower and he looked at Amu.

"I told you not too! Sorry Ikuto onii-chan!" Utau bowed.

"No way.." Amu whisper. The memories of her and Neko-kun flowed through her mind.

"It's too late now. Its been a while Amu," He said.

"Ikuto onii-chan? You can't be.." Amu slowly pointed at Ikuto.

**" You can't be Neko-kun.."**

**Next Up: Ikuto and Neko-kun**


	4. Ikuto and Neko-Kun

**Chidori: Well I hope you enjoy but everyone I have some bad news..:(. Read this chapter and than read my message on the bottom.**

* * *

**~Ikuto and Neko-kun~**

**Amu's POV**

I remember that I was in a field of Sakura's and I was alone with Neko-kun. Neko made me smile. Neko-kun grabbed my hand and said

"I promise to come back.." He said, Making me cry. I fell to the ground and he sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and hugged me.

"Im Sorry" He whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I said and he kissed me. But that's when I woke up. I want to see him even more.

**~Back to Reality~  
Normal POV**

" You can't be Neko-kun.."

" Amu, I missed you," Ikuto said.

The memories of her a Neko-kun flew through her mind. She remember how nice he was and how he would be with her no matter what.

"Whats happening?" Utau asked, unaware of the situation. Amu had tears flowing down her eyes.

"Amu.." Ikuto and Utau said in unison.

"Long time no see, Ikuto!" She smiled brightly as tears flowed down. Ikuto was startled on how beautiful she look there.

"I miss you to-! Ow!" Amu clutch onto her head.

_'Don't you dare, Or else I'll kill them~' The voice inside her head said over over, echoing Kill them._

"No! No! Stop!," Amu said clutching harder and harder.

"Tadase!" Ikuto yelled and out came running a guy that looked like a prince. He hit Amu on the back of her neck and she fell to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Utau yelled.

"Tadase lay her on Utau's bed." Ikuto demanded.

"Yes Ikuto-Sama!" He carried her princess style.

**~5 hours later~**

**Ikuto POV**

I decided to go back to the real world a second time. I've come here to live here for a while. I didn't know I would meet that girl I knew the first time. I came here 'cause I just though I would kill time. Once I saw her, I knew I couldn't see her awhile and I thought I would pay a visit to Iruyo. But then after that whole event I met Amu again.. Baka Utau. I just sat there at Utau's bed.

Amu starts to wake up from her dream that she forgets.

"Wha-?" Amu asked

"Your finally Awake," I said with a little smile.

"Neko- No.. Ikuto!" Amu happily said.

"I'm so happy to see you alive" I said looking at the wall.

" Why wouldn't I be? Ah Ikuto you have Something in your hair," She reached out to grab it. I easily dodge it and got it out on my own. She frowned.

"Whats with that face expression?," I notice that she looked at me cutely sad.

" You avoided me when I tried to touch you," She sad sadly

" Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mmhh" She replied

"probably your Imagination.." I said.

"Hmph! Where's Utau?" She asked.

" Utau, Tadase!" I said in a demanding voice.

" Yes" Out came Utau and Tadase came out.

"AH! You're the guy that put be out cold!" Amu pointed at.

"I'm really sorry Amu-Sama. I am Ikuto's servant and im now yours. I'm am Tadase," He pointed at himself.

Tadase has short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He has big, red-violet, almost mahogany, colored eyes.

"Could you be.." Amu whispered.

"Yes, I am an Incubus Amu-sama" Tadase gave a little evil smile on his face.

"I've heard of incubus! Aren't they " Creatures of Love"?" Amu asked.

"Yea, they are. Good job on knowing your demon facts," I smiled at Amu. Amu looked away blushed.

"I don't know a lot about them though so no need for praising me," Amu said removing some of the blush away.

"An Incubus is A monster of the night known since the middle ages. The male version of an Succubus, it appears in the dreams of sleeping women to seduce them," I looked at Tadase and then Amu.

"Would you like me to show you, Amu-sama?" He said.

"S-sure?" Amu seemed a little worried.

"MIND that it doesn't work on me nor Ikuto so you'll have to see yourself" Utau lied. She has been effected with it before.

" No, do it on Utau," I demanded 'cause he could lead Amu to kiss him.

"Onii-Ch!-" Utau was cut off because Tadase Icubus charm effected her since she looked into his eyes. Utau's purple eyes turned dull black in that instance. She wrapped her arms around Tadase. Tadase put her chin up smiling at her.

"S-s-stop! Ikuto you, you a-apologize to your sister ! Why am I blushing?" Amu said covering her face with her hands. Tadase undid the tricked making the purple eyes reappeared.

"Wha! BAAKKA ONII-CHAN!" Utau yelled out screaming.

" He's a playboy servant" I said.

" Dont worry I wont do that to you." Tadase said bowing down. " You are my master's girlfriend." He wink.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Amu blushed 50 shades of Red. Amu just stood there blushing and Utau was on the floor 'causing a puddle of tear. Tadase slip right next to me.

"Ikuto-sama, what do you intended to do with Amu-sama," Tadase whispered into my ear.

" I'll tell you later.. Oh Utau I've also came here with a mission." I mischievously said.

"W-what?" Utau looked up from the floor.

"You're suppose to go back to the Demon World, Goodbye," I said pointing a the floor she stand on.

" Huh? I HATE YOU!~~" The floor opened into a black hole that directs you to the Demon World.

"UTAU! Ikuto, What are you doing?" She said

" None of your business, now go to sleep, It 11pm" I demanded.

Amu looked at the hole that swallowed Utau then disappeared. She looked at me and then whispered that she was sorry to Utau. All the lights went out.

**~Morning~**

I was sleeping quietly with my shirt off. I heard someone come in.

"Ikuto!" Amu said coming in. She wore a red dress with a red and white-collar.

"Wake up!" She yelled running up me.

"Tch!" I smirked.

"Iku-"

"Amu... Knock before entering." I covered myself in the pillow.

"But you don't" Amu replied back crawlin' on my bed.

"That's 'cause im great" I said. I flipped on to my back and she was right next to me. She saw I had no shirt and blushed crazy. She back away.

"Come on. I just fell asleep. I hate the afternoon."

"You told me to sleep early. Why didn't you sleep early?" She asked.

"It's fine for me cause im great" I smirked

"Eh-" Amu faced puffed up.

" There is a guest, Tadase said so!" Amu faced wided up.

" hmm... A guest?" I wondered

**"Its been awhile Ikuto!" **

**Who is this guest? Shall he bring goodness or badness.**

**Next up! Chapter 5: Guest**

* * *

**Chidori: Well this story has not been coming up good. I would like to thank by followers, my first reviewers, people who just like it. I'm sorry that for the people who loved my story.. I have to end this story:(. BUT! I will be creating a new Shugo Chara story, that will be up to 30 chapter probably I promise! I will make this story at least 9-11 chapters so Don't worry.**

**I'm**** sorry everyone and thanks you :)**

**You could also blame my friend since she wont be my test subjects with this story so I have to find a different couple. Mataka! **


	5. Guest?

**~Guest~**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto had gotten change and head down. He was really gloomy and irritated. Amu was just looking at Ikuto with curiosity. Ikuto stopped at the couch.

"_**Its you, Kukai."**_ Ikuto said with aura that said ROOOAR~.

The maids Utau hired a long time ago were in the corner blushing at the guest.

"Hey, Ikuto! Its been awhile, right? Gloomy as usual! You should already get use to the sun.." Kukai stopped when he saw Ikuto on the couch sleeping. He put he tea down onto the coffee table.

"Geez~ You do this to a friend that went through all the trouble to see you!" Kukai said depressingly.

"I don't remember being friends with an idiot like you. Get out!" Ikuto said opening one of his eyes to glare at Kukai.

"BWAH!?" Kukai saw the Amu that was hiding behind the couch. Amu to notice him.

Kukai has brown hair and green eyes. He also has pierced both ears. He wore Black Jeans with a Dark Blue and Black shirt on. He had a medium-sized Coat.

"Hee.. So your Ikuto's girlfriend! Nice to meet you, I'm Souma Kukai." He said waving his hands.

"Beautiful Princess, What 'tis your name?" Kukai said dazzling.

"A-Amu desu.." Amu didn't know if She could trust him.

"Don't get to close to this guy, you'll catch his stupidest. Run upstairs" Ikuto pointed to. Amu replied with an ok.

"Waah, That didn't send a glass spear in my heart" Kukai said smiling obviously lying.

"They're had already been rumors about you in the Akuma world. The great demon, Ikuto, takes off to live upon here" Kukai stood up.

Amu wondered what they were saying since she couldn't hear anything from upstairs.

" So let me guess.. the elders sent you here to pick me up," Ikuto glared.

"Yup and to take her to the Akuma prison." Kukai bowed to Ikutos head.

"I was asked since were best-" Ikuto punched Kukai's cheek but not hard.

"Who is your best friend? Go die!" Ikuto said. Amu just look sad at Ikuto.

**~Ikuto's room~**

**Ikuto POV**

_I remember when I left the Akuma world, Everyone made such a fuss._

_"Where are you going, Ikuto-Sama!?" said a person._

_"Human realm." I replied._

_"Why!? You have no business there!"They said. I had tied up Tadase to take him with me so he can continue being my servant._

_All my followers tried to flatter me to stay here, in this Boring realm. _

_"Ikuto-sama wait!? You're the one that holds the future to this Akuma realm." Some higher-ups said._

_"Not really... Its's too formal that its boring. Who should be interested in that." I flew off the realm of life dragging the scared Tadase too. _

_ From the beginning I wanted to see how she was doing. The girl I found crying on the doorstep. She was a very pretty girl but I knew she was still sad even if she was laughing with me. I loved her smile and how she would do anything to stay with me. I thought by now she would have gotten over me already. I like that Amu didn't try to flatter me like every other people had done. She would just smile that beautiful smile. Its perplexing because I have never knew anyone who would smile innocently at me._

**~Back to Reality~  
Normal POV**

Ikuto woke up saying how could he doze off like that. Outside Ikuto's room was Tadase and Amu.

"Ah Tadase!" Amu came running up with her gown and pillow. Tadase blushed a bit.

"Oh, Amu-Sama What is it?" Tadase asked.

"Um, I-I just came here to say goodnight to Ikuto," Amu blushed.

" He's busy with some work.." Tadase said. Amu wanted to see Ikuto so she budged her way through.

"Ikuto!" But she stood still when she saw him. Ikuto seemed really tired.

"What are you doing?" Amu said.

"Work obviously. What do you want?" Ikuto said walking towards her.

"I wanted to say goodnight.." Amu said.

"Night, if there's nothing else than go back to Utau's room" He said about to walk away. Amu looked at him with her sad eyes.

"No! I don't wanna!" Amu tried grabbing his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Ikuto slapped away her hand startling Amu. Amu looked like if she was gonna cry, which startled Ikuto. Amu ran away into Utau's room. Ikuto stood there.

_'Amu, you who is like a flower. If you touch me now, the despicable me that had killed people with these hands, you would crumble like a flower.. Your so fragile. Losing you is really frightening." Ikuto thought._

**~Next Morning~**

"Ah! So your awake Amu-chan, Ohayo! I came today..." Kukai saw that Amu was on the couch daydreaming.

"What Happen~?" Kukai said smiling as he plopped onto the couch next to Amu. Amu moved to the end of the couch.

"Ikuto said to not get close to you.." Amu said.

"Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" Kukai asked. Amu widen her eyes but then put on her sorrow face.

"Say Amu, want to visit the town center?" Kukai asked.

**~They left~**

"Oi! Where's Amu?" Ikuto asked the maids.

"We can't find her! I see that Kukai's car isn't her.. could it be that He took her" The maids said.

"No.. She's at the town center.." Ikuto said.

**~Back to Amu and Kukai~**

"So you haven't been here often.." Kukai said.

"No, Utau hates going out a lot and I don't like going to places by myself.." Amu whispered.

"Utau!? Are you OK? Car sickness?" He said noticing that she looked sick.

"I'm fine.." Amu said.

"We should head back.." Kukai said. Amu replied with a no!

"Ikuto is probably worried." Kukai said.

"No, he might me still sleeping." Amu remember what happen last night.

"Look outside.." Kukai smiled. Amu looked up to see Ikuto. Amu's eyes widen as they saw Ikuto.

"Don't make me go though so much trouble.." Ikuto said.

''Why... Ikuto" Amu whispered. Ikuto looked at Kukai with a glare.

"I was just trying to cheer her up" Kukai said scared. Amu opened the door and fainted onto Ikuto. Ikuto notice that she wouldn't wilt like a flower and hugged her tight while carry her into the car.

**~OMG so much place.. Utau's house~**

"Well i'm leaving.. I'll say to the elders that I failed to return him.. goodbye" Kukai said to Tadase. He then left to Aku world.

"Taka~ making people worry about you.." Ikuto said. Amu just lied onto the bed.

"Ikuto hold my hand.." Amu said waving her hand. Ikuto did as he was told.

"You're a demon and im a human, right? Ikuto." Amu said.

"What" He smiled a little.

"Ikuto, I love you even though you're a demon... I wish I can be with you" Amu said falling to sleep.

"Dont say stuff like that.. You're just feverish.." Ikuto smiled.

The Tv turned on and appeared the news.

"2 day from now, a full moon will appear and to dose I.M fans there will be a concert! Well this concert will only have Iruyo-san there, we don't know where Mizuku is. We hope she is alright. The Full SoulEaters concert.. A..." Ikuto turned off the T.V

**"You're planning for a fight, aren't you.. Iruyo.." **

**What Happens turning The full moon concert.**

**Next Up: Full Moon**

* * *

Sorry Everyone that I didn't put up a chapter! It 'cause well yesterday, I lost one of my friends and my head hurt. I mean losing my friend wasn't a big deal since she wasn't my Bff but my headache made me dizzy and I was really hurting. It alright now but im still hurting. I hoped you enjoy and lets see if I put one tomorrow. :)


End file.
